The present invention relates to a cover as jamming protection for single or multiple articulation hinges, in which at least the top side of the hinge barrel and of the hinge arm articulating with the hinge barrel is covered with a protective cover, the one end thereof being connected with the hinge barrel and the other end of the protective cover being connected with the hinge arm.